


my darling

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Forehead Kisses, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: ladybug accidentally lets it slip just how much she adores being given pet names. chat noir takes advantage.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 49
Kudos: 363





	my darling

**Author's Note:**

> > **bugabisous** asked  
> ladynoir + forehead kiss?

"My  _ darling _ ."

Ladybug covered her face with the hand that wasn't wrapped around him.  _ "Pleaaase. _ Don't do this to me."

"My love.  _ Sweetheart _ ."

She buried her face into his collarbone and whined.

Ladybug knew from the moment she blushed at  _ My Lady _ that she'd dug her own grave.

There was no reason for her to have reacted like that — for the longest time  _ My Lady _ was just another name she went by, something as normal and as ingrained into her as  _ Ladybug _ , perhaps even  _ Marinette _ .

Though, she supposed, she'd been doing a lot of things without reason since they started dating.

It had been the way he looked at her when he said it: kiss-dazed, eyes hazy, smiling a soft smile while he breathed, " _ Oh,  _ My Lady. I love you."

And her heart fell face first into the  _ My _ in  _ My Lady _ and replied, from its stuttering place in her chest,  _ yes, yours. _

She wasn't sure what she was expecting when she shyly admitted how much she loved it when he gave her pet names. She sure as hell shouldn't have expected mercy.

Chat Noir cupped her face and pulled her back from his chest. One look at her blush and he was pink, too, but unlike her, he was still grinning.

"You," he said, kissing her cheek, "are" — the other cheek — "the cutest bug" — her forehead — " _ ever _ ."

“You’re awful. You’re trying to kill your girlfriend.”

He laughed, warm with love, and hugged her again. “My darling,” he repeated.

“Stop!” And she was so glad he knew she didn’t mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: maketca  
> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
